True Love Conquers All.
by John3
Summary: The 5 Sailor Soldiers and Darien must fight an enemy they cannot defeat. Please could you give me some kind of feed back here? I would like to know what others think of it. Even if you don't like the story, tell me why.


  
Please let me know what you think of this story. I would like to know if it is any good. Write me at quiznon@yahoo.com with any comments, good or bad.  
-John  
  
Serena and Darien were walking down the street together. Serena was happily attached to Darien's arm, and Darien was happy to have her there. They were both happy because they didn't have to worry about each other. All of there enemies had been defeated, and now they could just be together. But little did they know that soon they would meet the most powerful enemy they had ever faced.  
  
All of the sailor scouts were gathered together at the fire temple for a party. Serena and Darien hadn't arrived yet, but the party had started without them. They were celebrating because they didn't need to fight now. They were sitting around eating when Serena and Darien finally arrived.  
  
"About time you two love birds showed up," said Raye. "What were you two doing?"  
  
"We were just walking," replied Darien. "It's nice to just walk."  
  
"Well, come join the party," said Lita. "We've got plenty of food for everyone, even for you Serena."  
  
Several blocks away from the temple in a dark alley there was a brief flash of light, then a body in a full suit of pitch black armor falls to the ground from 15 feet up. There was a loud thud and some cracks form in the concrete. The armored figure slowly got up, as if he was very tired. He says something under his breath and the armor disappears. The person revealed underneath is not quite human. He is 7 feet tall, with pale skin that is covered with scales. The entire right side of his face is covered by burn scars. His face has a reptile like appearance, and is almost flat. Long pale hair flows from his head. He looks around the alley, then jumps up to the top of a nearby building.  
  
"Why am I here?" The figure thought to himself as he looks over the city. "There is nothing that I can see that is marked. Maybe the ones I search for are hiding. I shall bring them out then."  
  
The figure then leaps into the air and disappears into the night sky. As he looks down on the city he sees a faint glowing, which no human could see, coming from the fire temple. "That is where they must be hiding. The pathetic humans, I will kill them as I have killed all the other marked ones," the figure thought to himself. As he does a ball of energy appears in his hand. He looks at it for a moment and then throws it down right in front of the temple.  
  
In the temple everyone was laughing at Serena's attempts to juggle. Suddenly there was a huge explosion in front of the temple. Serena fell down and everyone felt the ground shake from it.  
  
"What was that?!" Raye shouted as she stood up. "It sounded like an explosion."  
  
"Let's go see what it was," Amy said as she got up. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all rushed out to the front of the temple.  
  
When they got there everyone stood just gapping at the scene. There was a huge hole in the ground in front of the temple. The hole was a perfect circle, and the trees around it hadn't even been disturbed. Suddenly the pale skinned figure appeared straight across the hole from them. He quickly looked at each of them with a look that sent shivers down each of their spines. He then spoke, "Pathetic little creaturesss. I am known as Quiznon. I have come to dessstroy your pathetic planet."  
  
"What? Why?" Amy asked. "Why do you wish to destroy our planet."  
  
"Becaussse, it isss inhabited by humansss. I hate all humansss and destroy them where ever I find them."  
  
"We won't let you destroy earth. We will fight you," Lita shouted at Quiznon. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"SSSo, you will fight me to protect earth? Very well then, follow me if you can!" With that he leaped into the air again.  
  
All of the scouts and Darien transformed and started chasing Quiznon's ghostly figure as it glided through the night sky. Eventually they arrived at a building that was under construction. Quiznon landed gently in front of the steel girder skeleton of the building. The scouts arrived there a little bit later.  
  
"Are you ready to fight? I would not wisssh for you to decreassse my sssport by being tired."  
  
"We are ready to fight to protect the earth!" shouted Serena as she stood there defiantly, "We have defeated all the others who have threatened the earth, and we will defeat you as well."  
  
Quiznon just stood there and smirked at them for a moment then he said, "Well? Are any of you going to attack me? Or isss all you can do isss jussst ssstand there ssshouting how you are going to protect the earth?"  
  
"Jupiter thunder crash!" yelled Lita as she let loose a bolt of energy. Quiznon just watched the energy come, then carelessly jumped out of the way at the last second.  
  
"Pathetic," said Quiznon as he easily dodged each of the sailor soldiers' attacks. After everyone had tried to hit him several times, Lita charged at Quiznon with a cry of rage.  
  
"Play time isss over," snarled Quiznon as Lita got closer. When she tried to kick him, he grabbed her leg and threw her back towards the other sailor soldiers.  
  
Lita crashed into the others as Quiznon laughed. The sailor soldiers got up, and Amy said to the others, "Maybe we should try combining all of our attacks?" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well. I will not even move, then you will sssee how powerlesss you are," said Quiznon as he sat down on one of the beams.  
  
All the sailor soldiers prepared their attacks, and let them loose at the same time. Quiznon just sat there waiting for them to strike. As the energy reached him, there was a tremendous explosion. When the dust cleared, Quiznon was still just sitting there, even though the beam he was sitting on had been practically destroyed by the blast. "Isss that all? I can't believe that you were even marked. Well, now I ssshall finisssh thisss."  
  
He charged forward, reaching Mina in the amount of time it took her to blink. In a flash he kneed her in the stomach, kicked her in the face, tripped her, and then kicked her in the side. All of Mina's breath left her, and all that she could do was lie there on the ground. The other girls were so shocked that it took them several seconds to react.  
  
"Mina!" Raye shouted as she rushed to her friend's side.  
  
"I don't think ssso!" Quiznon hissed as he reached out and grabbed one of Raye's arms, twisting it behind her back painfully.   
  
He shoved Raye to the ground, then picked Mina up by her throat. She tried to struggle weakly, but she still had not regained her breath. There was a bright flash of light, and Mina fell limp in Quiznon's hand. He dropped her limp body to the ground, and looked down at Raye.  
  
"Are you ready to join your friend?" He asked in a cruel, merciless voice.  
  
Raye crawled over to Mina, and tried to find her pulse. She did not find anything. Mina was dead.  
  
"You killed her!" Raye yelled as she jumped to her feet.  
  
As Raye leaped to her feet, several of the others rushed towards Quiznon, all determined on attacking him. Quiznon smiled slightly as they came at him. Quickly, he did a swift uppercut into Raye's stomach, kicked Lita in the chest, and grabbed Darien by the throat. He then threw Darien back against the wall near Serena.  
  
Grinning, Quiznon picked Raye up by one of her wrists, causing Raye to gasp in pain and stand on the tips of her toes. Quiznon twisted her arm, forcing her to look into his face.  
  
"Time to join your friend," Quiznon whispered quietly to her.  
  
He let go of her arm, and did another upper cut to her stomach before she even came down flat on her feet. He then did a roundhouse kick to her face, knocking her to the ground. In one smooth motion he finished turning from his kick, and picked Raye up by her neck. Raye tried to break his grip, but she struggled in vain. Another flash of light and Raye fell limp to the ground.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Lita cried in anger as she threw a punch at Quiznon's face.  
  
The punch connected with Quiznon's jaw, but to Lita it felt like punching concrete. Quiznon held motionless for a second then slowly turned his cold, emotionless stare on Lita. Lita took a step back, then tried throwing a few more punches at him. All of them connected, but he was as solid as stone. As Lita tried to punch Quiznon in the face again, Quiznon reached up and grabbed her fist.  
  
"You jussst don't know when to give up, do you?" He calmly said as he started to squeeze her fist.  
  
Jolts of pain raced through Lita's arm. She gasped out in agony. Suddenly, Quiznon picked her up, and lifted her over his head. He then slammed her forcefully onto the ground, knocking the air out of her in a great whoosh. As Quiznon bent down to pick Lita up again, a rose sprouted from his shoulder. He turned and looked at it, and saw Darien getting ready to throw another one.  
  
"I will deal with you sssoon enough, little man," Quiznon calmly stated as he carelessly brushed the rose off.  
  
Quiznon picked Lita up by the throat, lifting her so far off the ground that even her toes could not touch. She tried to kick him, but he was as unaffected by her kicks as he had been by everything else. He held her there for a few more seconds, then the flash of light, and Lita was dead on the ground.  
  
Amy had been trying to analyze Quiznon during this entire battle, trying to find someway that they could defeat him. As she helplessly watched her friends die, she felt a terrible realization form in her mind. There was no way they could defeat him. They would not be able to defend the earth from this monster.  
  
"Your computer hasss failed you, sssimple creature, and now you will join your friendsss," said Quiznon as he started to slowly walk towards Amy.  
  
"I don't care if you kill me. I will do whatever I can to save the earth, and my friends," Amy said resolutely as Quiznon slowly came closer.  
  
As Quiznon walked closer, Amy picked up a steel bar that was propped on the wall next to her. She swung the bar with all her strength at Quiznon's leg, but the bar just harmlessly rebounded. Quiznon reached down, and yanked the bar from Amy's grip. He then shoved the end of the bar into her stomach, then brought the other end around in a quick half circle, hitting her on the top of the head. Quiznon reached down and picked her, the light flashed, and Amy was gone.  
  
"AMY!" Shouted Serena, "Why!? Why are you doing this!? Why can't you just leave us alone!?"  
  
Quiznon slowly turned to face her, "You wisssh to know why I hate humansss? I will tell you ssso that will be the lassst thing you remember when you die. Becaussse of humansss, I have sssuffered an unssspeakable torment for one and a half trillion yearsss. Your sssimple mind can not even begin to comprehend what your race hasss done to me. SSSo now, with that, you will die."  
  
Quiznon raised his hand as he finished speaking. A long sword that seemed to be made out of darkness itself appeared in his hand. As he stepped forward, he raised the sword to strike at Serena. Quiznon brought the sword down in a dark flash, but it was stopped from hitting Serena as Darien jumped in and blocked the stroke with his cane.  
  
"Run Serena!" Darien shouted as he tried to strike Quiznon with his cane, but Quiznon easily deflected the attack with his sword.  
  
Serena ignored the shout from Darien. She would not leave him. Instead she went over and picked up the steel bar Amy had tried using. Quiznon couldn't fight both of them at the same time. As she started to stand up, she heard Darien gasp out in pain. She quickly spun around, and saw Darien with Quiznon's sword in his stomach.  
  
"Darien! NOOOO!" Serena yelled as she ran to her beloved, catching him as Quiznon withdrew his sword.  
  
"Serena, why didn't you run?" Darien asked weakly as he looked up into her face.  
  
"I will not leave you Darien. I love you."  
  
"And I love you t...," Darien said, but was cut off as Quiznon yanked him up by the throat.  
  
"No! Let him go, please," Serena begged Quiznon as tears started to roll down her face.  
  
"Do you truly love thisss pathetic thing?" Serena nodded "Then come here."  
  
Serena slowly got up and walked towards Quiznon. If he meant to kill her, she would not cower. All he friends were dead, and Darien would be soon. She would rather be dead with them than be alive, asking herself why she let them die.  
  
As Serena got closer to Quiznon, he reached out and touched the side of her head. Suddenly Serena saw everything in her life flash through her head. Everything she had ever thought, even back in the Moon Kingdom. Serena gasped out as it finished, and Quiznon had a look of shock on his face. He dropped Darien to the ground, then took a step back.  
  
"You really do care for them," Quiznon said in amazement, "All thisss time I had assssumed that humansss were unable to feel thessse feelings. Now I know that I have made a grave mistake," he turned his eyes towards Serena sitting with Darien's head in her lap, "I'm sssorry for the pain I have causssed you. I will make it all better."  
  
With that, Quiznon shot his hands toward the sky. All of the sailor soldiers and Darien gasped. All of them stood up, only feeling like they had had a good sleep. Everyone looked around in amazement, while Darien and Serena embraced.  
  
"Again, I am sssorry for the trouble I have causssed you," Quiznon said in a soft voice that made it seem like he was going to cry.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked as she let go of Darien, "Why did you change your mind?"  
  
"A long time ago, the one I loved and I were captured by sssome humansss. They forced me to watch asss they tortured her. Eventually they killed her. SSSince that day I have hated humansss with all my heart, and I have alwaysss believed that they were unable to ssshow love. Tonight you two have ssshown me how wrong I wasss. Asss I sssaid, I will make all thisss right," Quiznon said as he stood there motionless.  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, and when Serena opened her eyes, she was back at the fire temple. She looked around at everyone else. They all looked like they were just waking up to. Serena thought back and remembered a strange dream, but it was fading fast. Something to do with love. She just shrugged her shoulders and snuggled into Darien.  
  
Quiznon stood in mid air, looking down at the temple. The hole he had made earlier was gone. As he looked down on the temple, the glow that had been there before was gone. "Was that why they had been marked?" he wondered, "To teach me that humans could love?"  
  
As he finished his last thought, he disappeared.  



End file.
